Bayor
Bayor is a Skrall of the same clan as Tuma, who was his uncle. The last surviving member of the line, he carries Tuma's sword and has vowed to bring honor to his family. He is an insomniac, being stricken by nightmares when he does sleep of a Toa of Fire with black, empty eyes. History Bara Magna Bayor was born after the Core War to a leader-class Skrall and one of the females. When the Battera grew too powerful, he retreated south with his father, who were a distance from the clan when the migration began. Bayor’s mother had been out at a gathering of the Sisters of the Skrall, who he later learned had not been told about the migration. His father left to find his mother, angrily warning Bayor about trusting the other Skrall. Bayor mostly stayed out of the invasion against the Agori, but he did fight under Stronius in the final battle. Spherus Magna Bayor left the remaining Skrall clans for a life of ranching, as his father had done before him, avoiding the Empire and chasing off bands of Vorox and Rahkshi. At some point he recovered Tuma’s sword from what was once Roxtus. Broken Promise Bayor, suffering intense feelings of loneliness, went to join his kinsmen within the Empire of Darkness. He joined up as a guard for Velika's throne room, hoping that no one would ever get that far. He was wrong. One Toa of Fire changed coats, being completely fed up with the Empire, and tried to kill Velika. Bayor dueled him, and both dealt many blows, Bayor being scarred and the Toa being even more so, the most noticable part of his body. Finally Bayor dealt the killing blow, burrying the huge sword in the Toa's head. They tossed the body out, and Bayor left the Empire, depressed and with a nagging feeling that he’d betrayed his father. Nomad Bayor left on his giant rock steed, a proud specimen which his family bred, and ran away at full gallop. Nothing would be able to catch up. He traveled across town, avoiding the Empire and making money from small, short-term jobs or underground Glatorian fights. He'd use this to buy his supplies, but finding work outside the arena was harder—people loved seeing a Skrall battler, but hid and ran from him in most instances. He could never sleep, having nightmares about the Toa of Fire returning and doing horrible things to him. At one time he had multiple attempts on his life: a vat of acid was almost dumped directly on him, multiple times objects would be dropped on him from above or projectiles would be launched from cover. Once he caught the assassin, a Ko-Matoran, and they fought. The duel ended when the Skrall revealed how he'd left the Empire years ago, which was why he had been hunted. The Ko-Matoran apologized and bought him a drink. Bayor spent the rest few years doing the same thing, eventually coming to New Atero, where he cleared an entire market square in seconds just by showing up. He took some food, left some widgets on the counter, and rode over to Ga-Metru for more supplies. En route he encountered Pheore, Lync, Petram/Improbus, Malvo, and others (I think Zhiode was there) fighting Gyraze, a robot who was confusedly terrorizing the city. They fought it, and Bayor killed it. He left a bit later, and would have trouble returning when the New Order came to power. Personality and Traits Bayor is grumpy due to his lack of sleep, but he's also quick to forgive. He's still a little depressed about breaking his promise, and he avoids talking that far back about his past. He is obsessed with regaining honor, for him and his clan, and is also an avenger, all too willing to kill anyone who harms his friends. Lucky for him, he has none. He is extremely big and has a strength th match, something their family is well-known for. He bears their colors on his arms and legs, a bright lime green, to mark his clan, Tools and Equipment Bayor carries Tuma's massive sword and a saw-bladed shield bearing the Great Maze and their family's colors. Additionally, he has a large sack strapped to his back. Trivia Bayor is role played by Tahu-of-fire, but he is actually his brother's character, and he his brother has to approve of everything Bayor-related. Glace draws inspiration from Worf (Star Trek: The Next Generation and Star Trek: Deep Space Nine) when roleplaying Bayor. Category:Characters